Forever secret lovers
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Yuki has always loved Kyo's twin younger sister, but what happens when she just so happens to go to the same school and him and Kyo? With Kyo being well...Himself and being a brute to his sister, can Yuki keep her from staying as the forbidden form she was cursed as or will he just harm her even more Yuki X oc M for sexual themes


Rinaangstadt: After watching a lot of funny things with my sister I actually got back into the reason I love fruits basket so damn much ^^ So, this is to show my love to the anime : )

A/n: I don't own anything, but my idea and any un-fruit basket character

-story start-

Yuki Sohma never really showed much emotion towards girls or anyone in school, it was really just a waste of time for him. There was also the factor of not wanting to be called a freak due to turning into one of the twelve animals of the zodiac. He didn't want that, he'd rather just stay away from anyone who could have made him turn into _that_. But now with Miss Tohru Honda living with him and his two cousins, he had opened up a little bit, but it seemed like he only was like that in the presents of Tohru. No one else.

Even if it was just for a small amount of time anyone could see how he acted differently towards her than anyone else. Which just about everyone knew that the Yuki fan club ALWAYS messed with her and bullied her for being so close to him. It wasn't until the girls got really close to Tohru and began to really interrogated her for being so close to Yuki that an unfamiliar voice got the girls attention.

"If you are going to mess with someone at least make the argument valid...Honestly, Yuki Sohma isn't that bad of a person and what if something happened to her? What business is it to you to be utterly mean to her?" The female said going in front of Tohru and crossing her arms. "I know my cousin Yuki better than anyone, he isn't one to be rude or ungentlemanly like. That's more Kyo than anything."

"Psh yeah right! You're full of lies!" The blond girl said

"Am I? Maybe you'll see in your class whether or not I'm lying...which you are all about to be late for." She said before the bell rang.

The girls all left and the female looked behind her to Tohru with a smile. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Naili Sohma." The female said with a grin

"It's very nice to meet you, are you part of the zodiac too?" Tohru asked

"Um...I can't answer that here. Maybe when I walk back with you, Yuki and Kyo I'll be able to talk to you about that."

Tohru nodded her head before showing Naili the right way to their class. Naili gave her schedule to the teacher before she was introduced to the class.

"Students starting today we have a new student." The teacher said

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Naili Sohma." She said before she bowed her head

She then sat in the back where she took her notes and did class as she would have done in her old school before. Once it was their break Kyo and Yuki both went up to her as she got her book out.

"Why are you here Naili? Didn't Hatori tell you to stay home?" Kyo asked angered a bit

"Hi to you too Kyo, and Akito told me to be here, as you know I can't go against that...Just like the two of you can't go against his words either." She said with her arms crossed

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Yuki asked

"Until we all graduate, apparently me being stuck inside has become a bit of a problem. So I was sent here to go to school and I'll be living with you guys. Which was already sorted out and I'll be living with Tohru in her room." Naili said moving some of her silver hair out of the way of her red eyes.

"Great, that house is going to be crowded now!" Kyo complained.

"Oh quiet! It's not like I want to be there! It was all akito's doing not mine!" She said angered as she got up slamming her hands on her desk before she left the class room

She went outside of the school and she hid herself as she cried on her knees with her arms around her legs. It didn't take long before she felt someone hugging her she looked up to see that it was Yuki. She hugged him back tightly as she cried.

"Why must he always be so damn stupid?" She said sadly

"Because that's what he is. You have to stop trying to pick fights with him then getting over emotional about it." He said wiping the tears from her eyes

"B-But...I wasn't trying to pick a fight with him. I was only telling him the truth, he was the one who wouldn't stop yelling like a crazy person." She said looking down at her blue skirt

Yuki sighed and he got up before he helped her up. She then dusted her uniform off before she looked to him sadly.

"If he tries to yell at you again I'll shut him up for you. I know you've always been like this and it isn't healthy for you in the slightest bit."

She looked down "I know, I hate my bi-polar disorder."

They then went inside and finished school before she stayed by Yuki's side so she didn't have to feel Kyo's death glare on her. Once they were home she was greeted by Hatori and Shigure.

"So how was school Naili?" Hatori asked

"If it wasn't for the dumb ass cat I would have said fine, but he doesn't know how to place duct tape on his mouth to save his stupid cat life." She said crossing her arms after she took her shoes off.

"You know you two will have to try to get along, there is no other way for this to work out." Shigure said with a smile

"It doesn't make sense on why SHE has to be here!?"

"Akito thinks that she has had too much time inside the Sohma residences and that her teacher wasn't actually teaching her. So she is being placed in your school for a while until report cards come in then her report cards from the last two semesters will be compared. From there it will be decided what school she'll be in." Hatori said seriously

Kyo just left the room as he went past Naili he hit her shoulder. She glared at him before she shook her head. She then went past them to do her homework, so she did her homework silently until Yuki went next to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him curiously only to see him frown a bit.

"Does knowing that stupid cat doesn't wanting you here make you sad?"

"Psh, heck no. Sure he's my elder brother...But I can deal with him hating me, just as much as I can handle Akito hitting me when he gets mad for no apparent reason." She said with a shrug

"Akito hit you?!" Yuki asked shocked

"Yes, it was after Huro tried to talk to him that he began to hurt Me, Kisa, and Rin. It was like he was being totally freakin' Sexist towards us." She said with a frown.

He hugged her lightly and she hugged him back before she began to cry. Naili couldn't help but show her emotions when she was around Yuki, ever since they were little he was the only one she really showed her emotions to. Mainly because she knew she could trust him because he'd show his emotions towards her as well. Naili pushed Yuki away when she knew she could hold her emotions back once again. Yuki looked to her sadly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know what's going on with that, but I promise you that as long as you live with us that you won't ever be hurt by Akito."

She smiled and nodded her head before she looked to her homework. She was just about done when Yuki had interrupted her. She then looked back to him.

"U-Um...C-Could you help me out with my homework. I'm not really good with math." She said blushing

"Of course, what don't you understand? Maybe I can help you understand it a bit better in a different way." Yuki said looking at the homework he had finished an hour ago.

She showed him the problem she was on and he remembered helping Tohru with the same problem. He smiled and he explained it the same way he told tohru and she understood it a lot better than Tohru did. She tried the next one on her own and he check her homework before dinner was served. Afterwards Naili placed her things with Tohru's and she looked out the window before she sighed. Tohru saw the sad look in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can always talk to me if something is brothering you." Tohru said with a smile

"You know the story about how Yuki hates his elder brother right?" Naili said looking to Tohru sadly

"Yeah, it seems like whenever Ayame is around Yuki's always angered."

"Well...Instead of having the younger hate the elder its switched between Kyo and I. He and I are brother and sister. He's hated me since we were kids and for the fact that I'm a reject like him." She said sadly

"Reject? Why would you say that?" Tohru asked

"When I'm hugged by the opposite sex I turn into a butterfly...and not even a pretty one at that...Ever since I found out that I was the butterfly I've been distant to everyone and well...I've been abused." She said as she sat at the end of Tohru's bed

"Abused in what way?" Tohru asked shocked

"Sexually, my so called teacher only passed me in my classes because he would use my body. He got around somehow the curse and he would use my body against me. I've always wanted to tell Kyo...But seeing as he doesn't want anything to do with me, I'm just going to do my worse in that school just so I can go back to being miserable." She said crying at the end.

She was then hugged tightly by Tohru and she then turned into a butterfly she flew on to Tohru's hand.

"See, I'm ugly in this form." Naili said sadly

Naili was a white and black butterfly with spots of red. Tohru smiled at her and shook her head.

"You aren't ugly; you're a very beautiful butterfly. You should know that what other people say and think doesn't matter only what you think should matter to you." Tohru said with a smile. "Plus, what butterfly isn't beautiful."

The door opened and Kyo came in, he glared at the butterfly.

"You just HAD to change didn't you?" Kyo said angered

The butterfly just flew off out of the room outside of the house. She didn't want to fight with her brother and she didn't want to have to deal with whatever he had to say to him. She didn't turn back until she was so far away from the house it would have taken about a day to find her by foot walking. She stayed curled into a ball crying until it rained. She then began to shiver as she turned back into a butterfly. She flew off again avoiding raindrops as she did, she went further away from the house as she saw a small place where she could rest of the night. So she turned back to being human and she curled up once again. She fell asleep more depressed than she ever was, as she did she turned back into a butterfly. When she woke up she was back in shigure's house and she was still naked. She blushed as she sat up. She saw that she was next to Yuki, which made her smile a bit before she saw that it was still night out and it was still raining. She felt more cold now that she wasn't in the blanket that was next to her.

She went back into the blanket and she cuddled closely to Yuki only to have him wrap his arm around her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again." Was the only words that Yuki said softly to her

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know why Kyo can't just be nice to me just for one day."

He only held on to her tighter and she snuggled into him liking the fact that he cared so much about her. He smiled at her before he made her look at him before he kissed her. Her eyes went wide before she kissed him back holding on to his shirt as she did. He went on top of her and he moved his hands on her sides as he went between her legs. Her hands went on his chest as she moaned from him moving one of his hands on her breast.

"I want you to feel loved; I overheard you and Tohru earlier. I was the only one who cared enough to find you. You really did go far from here." He said softly to her as his other hands went between her legs and teased her.

She only held on to him tighter as she tried to keep her tone down. "Y-Yu...Yuki..."

"I'll stop teasing you if you promise me one thing."

"W-What's that?"

"You need to tell Kyo just what exactly happened with you and your teacher. He is your elder twin brother, he needs to know."

She nodded her head blushing. He smiled at her before he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned which was muffled by him kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck as he moved his fingers faster and harder into her body making her squirm underneath him. It soon afterward came too much for her making her undressing him of his shirt and then undoing his pants before he pinned her hands above her head making her blush even more as they stared eye to eye. His purple eyes into her Red ones. He finished undressing himself and he placed his hand on her cheek that was holding her hands.

"I know that this happened between us before when we were younger, but neither one of us knew what we were doing. Now that we are older, I know you've had some trama thanks to your teacher who did those horrible things to you I-" He said before she kissed him.

"Yuki you worry about me too much, I might turn into a fragile butterfly, but I'm fine. If I didn't want this to go as far as we have had it gone before I wouldn't have let you get away with kissing me." She said with a grin

He blushed a bit before he kissed her, she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved himself into her. She moaned slightly as he kept moving in and out of her, he held on to her as his head found its usual spot between her neck and shoulder. She felt him kissing her neck as he became rougher with her making her want to moan louder. But she didn't, she knew Kyo and Shigure would figure out and she'd have to tell them why she was letting yuki take her without resisting him. She didn't want to explain that they have always used each other since they were pre-teens. When Yuki and Hatsaharu broke up she was the only one who Yuki would see, only because he took his sexual frustration out on her and she didn't mind, she had always loved Yuki and even if he didn't return the feeling. She loved the fact that he'd just be with her as if he actually did love her.

Yuki on the other hand wanted nothing more than to give Nalia what he always wanted which was love. He at first didn't know whether or not he liked her or not, but growing up and having her be around him for so long. She grew on him, the only thing that kept him from ever asking her to be with him was that stupid elder brother she had. Yuki knew the fact that if they acted like a couple they'd have to deal with Kyo being a total ass to her and even more so to him. Yuki didn't wish that upon Nalia, so he kept his feeling to himself as he watched her grow into the wonderful woman that was now underneath him. He only wanted her to say his name in the pleasurable way that she was; it was the only thing that kept him from stopping. Which after some time they both got close to their orgasm which then Yuki got out of her and he placed his fingers back inside of her. He didn't want to get her pregnant too soon. She knew it too, She only held on to the pillow placing her face into it as she orgasmed on to his fingers. Once she was able to sit up she did and she placed his fingers in her mouth as she stared into his purple eyes. Once the come was off of his fingers her hands went from his wrist to his member and he kissed her as he felt her hands move quicker and quicker on his member. He held her head close to him as he deepened the kiss with her as he came on her hands. He let her use his shirt before they snuggled closely together. He placed the blanket over them as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Nalia." He said softly enough so she wouldn't hear it

But she did and she smiled before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being considerate of me."

"You know that we can't let others know that you and I have been doing that since we were younger."

"I know." She said sadly before she closed her eyes and slept

Yuki looked at her as she slept, her face was stuck at being a frown as she slept. He knew what he had to do and he'd have to take action tomorrow for it. He slept as the rain kept on pouring outside.

-end-

Rinaangstadt: So…This is end of it. If someone wants me to do more to this just let me know. As of now this will be just a simple one-shot : )


End file.
